bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorgendo Dalle Ceneri
"Somehow, I'm still alive…" Vittoria was so unsure; floating in the water—somehow, she was breathing normally! "Somehow nothing. Without me you'd be a corpse in the water right now, woman." A voice called out. "Oh, and don't think I don't appreciate it, even considering what you just tried to pull." "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying." The voice snarked. "By the way, that Kurenai Zenshin, she's my favourite of my lovers. Check out the ass on her." "I really don't care which of your psychopathic exes is your favorite. Honestly." Vittoria growled. "But she's…too powerful!" The voice remarked, "Hell of a lot stronger than you, that's for sure. You have no idea how to use my power right. Pretty much the best you can hope for is to get lucky and unlock a tiny portion of my godliness. Having a little trouble?" Vittoria spat, "Not…at all…" "Don't try and claim you have the high ground like some PMS-laden bitch I used to shag. Honestly, you stand no chance against her right now. I should know. Through genetic memory, I taught her all I know. But that means I know how to knock her down a peg. You interested?" Vittoria was desperate. "Tell me, already…!" "Just shut your mouth and open your ears. My name…is Gai Nagareboshi. The legendary Unlosing Rising Phoenix! And if you let me, I can twist and crush and incinerate this woman in a flash. And you want that, right?" "…" "C'mon, it's okay. You want it. You need it!" "…" "Heh. Silence gives consent, they say. Fine then, since you asked so nicely…Call for me. Clear your mind of all thought and concentrate. Forget about the world. Forget about yourself. Reach into the depths of your heart and embrace that desire…" Gai's words were seductive to her ears; she was swayed so easily by promises of power that he had her wrapped around his little finger. "I—d…e…s…i…r…e …pow…er!" Vittoria's voice seemed strained as she hoarsely replied. A surge of golden energy manifested around her figure as she found herself becoming overwhelmed by Gai's will—Suddenly, Vittoria became enveloped in an overwhelming aura, emitting the presence of the king of birds out to the surroundings. Wings of light spread from her body, emitting holy powers. She became enveloped by very bright light. Then from each of the jewels…"I, who is about to awaken, am the avatar of destruction who has stolen principles of domination…" The shallow thoughts of the Envoy of Destruction were flowing into her from the jewels. "I laugh at "infinity", and reject "dreams"." Not to mention, her own past powers were stacking upon Vittoria's form, gaining the properties of each and every past Gaillardia Nagareboshi's fighting style. Together, Gai and the Envoy didn't have any grudge or hatred towards each other, and they were filled with an overwhelming pure fighting will. Together, Gaillardia Nagareboshi and Seikyo came to understand each other through fighting amongst one another as they coursed through Vittoria. "I shall become the one who brings the world to its knees." "And I shall sink you to the crimson purgatory! Rising Phoenix…" The one who appeared in front of Kurenai was covered in golden armour, and was emitting an amount of aura so enormous that she looked like she came from a completely different world. She hadn't even touched anything, yet things around her like the vehicles and public property were being squashed. The aura coming from her body was enough to crush down the surroundings. "Juggernaut Overdrive!" Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines